1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to a resistor arrangement, and more particularly for current measurement in a vehicle electrical system, and to a method for producing such a resistor arrangement and also to a measurement circuit with such a resistor arrangement.
2. Background Art
Low-impedance resistor arrangements, which can be used for measuring large currents, are known from EP 0 605 800 B1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,489,693, and 5,604,477. These known resistor arrangements consist of two connection elements, which are separated from each other and which are at least partially plate shaped, for supplying or transferring current and a plate-shaped resistive element, which is arranged between the two connection elements and which is electrically and mechanically connected to these connection elements, wherein the resistive element is connected to the adjacent connection elements by welding. The known resistor arrangement further has two separate measurement connections in order to measure the electric voltage drop across the resistive element according to known four-wire technology, wherein the electric current flowing through the resistive element can be calculated according to Ohm's law.
However, a disadvantage in this known resistor arrangement is the fact that to measure several currents, a corresponding number of resistor arrangements are required as well as separated electronic measuring circuits.